The present invention relates to a genetically modified probiotic (GMP), and more specifically to a GMP adapted to provide the phenylalanine ammonia-lyase (PAL) gene or other phenylalanine-degrading enzyme for the treatment of phenylketonuria (PKU). The GMP is herein referred to as PHEnominal.